


A Selfless Sacrifice

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry reflects on his parting with Alice Bowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Selfless Sacrifice

I sent her away.

I gave her some line about not needing to thank me for all that I had done to get her husband back.

I pushed her into his waiting arms.

I sent her away so that she could rebuild the life she once had with him because it was the right thing to do.

One word and she would have stayed.

One word and she would have destroyed the man who loved her more than life itself.

I couldn’t do that to him. She had become his reason for surviving, his reason to keep on going when everything in him wanted to quit.

I watched them drive away taking with them a piece of my heart.

I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt because it did.

It hurt like hell.

I felt Dino’s eyes on me.

He was watching me.

He was waiting to see if I would break.

I wouldn’t break.

I would wait til we were out of this God forsaken country and then I would get blissfully drunk.

I would reflect on all that had happened, and then I would put her memory in a safe place and get on with my life.

fin


End file.
